Sweet Caroline
by fallingforkeeps
Summary: Klaus was never much of a singer, but desperate times called for desperate measures.* *i am still so very sorry.


**all right, this one here was written a while back and it was specific to ari's needs. but let's be real, most of what i write is relevant to her needs. **

**i mean i do blame this on her. **

**but i hope you enjoy and that it is happy and you all find solace in knowing that i am working hard on trying to finish up chapter six of wedding charades. **

**disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters. **

**...**

Stefan sighed as Klaus hit his head on the counter again. They were never going to leave The Grill at this rate. He reminds himself that he is doing this for Bekah. If it were up to him he would have left Klaus alone an hour ago when they had first arrived, but he'd promised Bekah that he would take care of her big brother while she calmed down Caroline.

Caroline. This was technically her fault for kicking her husband out of their home, even though Stefan knew Klaus had been stupid enough to bring up the E word around her. He just wished it didn't have to put a hold on his weekend plans with Bekah. Klaus was going to owe him big time once Caroline let him come home. Stefan was thinking that a nice trip to Italy would do wonders for him and Bekah.

"I didn't think she would kick me out of the house," Klaus sighed.

"Banging your head against the counter isn't going to help, you know."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? Go home?" he muttered as he turned to face Stefan. Matt chuckles from behind the bar, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! It's the bloody hormones" Klaus grumbles.

"Your wife is pregnant. Pregnant, Klaus. What exactly did you think was going to happen when you said that Elena wasn't as emotional as her when she was pregnant?"

"He actually said that?" Klaus let his head hit the counter again.

"I didn't think she would kick me out of the bloody house." Klaus mumbles and Matt laughs again

"She's pregnant!' Stefan snaps, "And now I have to sit here and babysit you as my fiance convinces her to let you go back home."

"I don't need a babysitter Stefan" Klaus bites out and Stefan scoffs.

"Tell that to your wife. She seems to think you're going to drink if we leave you alone. And if she can't-"

"I know. If she can't drink, then I can't indulge in alcoholic beverages either." Klaus cuts off as he stares at the bottles behind Matt.

Matt laughs sympathetically and pats Klaus on the shoulder. Stefan's phone rings and he eagerly answeres "Please tell me you convinced her to let him go home."

Bekah's laugh rings in his ear, "Oh come on love, I thought you liked NIk" she teases.

"Not when he's sleeping on our couch." Stefan replys.

Bekah sighed into the phone. "I know. But I have good news! We're on our way to The Grill. So if he does good, we'll have our house back tonight."

"I love you." Stefan sighs. Bekah laughs again and Stefan can hear Caroline in the background. "I love you too Salvatore. See you in ten minutes." Bekah hung up the phone and Stefan turned back around to face Klaus and Matt.

"You have ten minutes before your wife and my fiance arrive and you better come up with something brilliant, because I want my house back." Stefan barks at Klaus.

"Ten minutes." Klaus whispers as he stands up and started pacing with his arms behind his back. A small smile appeared on his face as he turned to face Matt.

"You wouldn't happen to still have that old karaoke set, would you mate?"

"Klaus, we don't have time for your games, you have 9 minutes now, and I will kick your ass if you don't fix this tonight" Stefan yells. Klaus, chuckles, and smirks at his sisters fiance.

"Matt?"

"Yeah we do, it's hooked up to the stage tonight actually. Jeremy-"

"Excellent." Klaus turns and makes his way to the stage as Stefan glares at him.

"Klaus!-"

"Patience Stefan" Klaus cuts him off as he starts up the karaoke machine. Klaus scrolls through the selection of songs and Matt laughs, when Klaus's selection appears on the screen behind Klaus

"All right Matt, when they walk in you press play."

Matt nods at Klaus as he makes his way to the machine and Klaus walks to the stage and faces the entrance of the The Grill.

"This better work Mikaelson" Stefan grumbles as he walks to the front door, waiting to open the door for the two blondes that are approaching The Grill. He opens the door and Bekah's voice carries into the restaurant.

" Just listen to what he has to say Care, you really don't need all this extra stress. It's not good for the-"

"I know it's not good for the baby Bekah" Caroline huffs as they reach the entrance. She crosses her arms and glares at her husband as she walks further inside.

"Well" she states, raising an eyebrow at the blonde standing on the stage. "What do you-" Caroline's voice is drowned out as the beginning notes of a song that fill the room.

Klaus's voice follows and Caroline's eyes widen and her hands fall down to rest on her belly.

_"Where it began,_

_I can't begin to knowin'_

_But then I know it's growing strong"_

Caroline can already feel the tears coming as Klaus walks off the stage and makes his way towards her. She closes her eyes as her husbands voice fills her ears.

_"Was in the spring_

_And spring became the summer_

_Who'd have believed you'd come along."_

Klaus stops right in front of her and Caroline can feel his hand softly grazing hers and Caroline grips his fingers and lets out a shaky breath.

_"Hands, touchin' hands_

_Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you_

_Sweet Caroline"_

Of course he's serenading her in the middle of The Grill. Because he's British and charming and he knows what this song does to her. He wasn't being fair and damn these hormones weren't helping the situation.

_"Good times never seemed so good_

_I've been inclined_

_To believe they never would_

_But now I, look at the night_

_And it don't seem so lonely_

_We fill it up with only two."_

"Damnit Klaus, this isn't fair" Caroline whispers as she opens her eyes to see his staring back at hers.

_"And when I hurt,_

_Hurtin' runs off my shoulders_

_How can I hurt when I'm with you"_

Klaus smiled down at his wife's blue eyes and he reached up to wipe away the tear that slipped down her cheek. She gave him a glare as he leaned in to press his forehead against her, causing her breath to quicken and clouding her judgment with his touch.

_"Warm, touchin' warm_

_Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you"_

Klaus whispered lightly into her ear and Caroline let out sigh as Klaus wrapped his arms around her and he swayed to the song with her.

_"Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_I've been inclined,_

_To believe they never would_

_Oh, no, no"_

Klaus twirled Caroline out and smiled when his wife's laughter filled the room.

Stefan watched his best friend fall under her husband's charm and he reached down to hold Bekah's hand. "And that is our cue to go" he said, relief filling him as his fiancee chuckled and smiled up at him. "I think you're right, race you back home?" she teased and Stefan laughed.

The last notes of the song filled the room as Stefan and Bekah both rushed out form the restaurant. Klaus pulled Caroline in again and held her gently in his arms.

_"Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_Sweet Caroline,_

_I believe they never could_

_Sweet Caroline"_

"Can I please come home love?" Klaus asked. Caroline nodded into his chest and sighed. "I'm sorry, you are most definitely not more emotional than Elena. You are beautiful and I love you." he continued and Caroline pulled back to stare up at him.

"I'm sorry too. It's these damn hormones, I just want her out an-"

Klaus leaned down to kiss her, stopping her ramblings. His lips moved gently against hers and Caroline relaxed in his arms as they pulled apart. "You have nothing to apologize for sweetheart. It was all me." Klaus whispered before leaning in to kiss her again.

Matt coughs quietly, breaking the moment between the couple. Klaus looks back over at him and smiles, "Thanks for your help mate. We'll be out of your way now."

"Yes, thank you Matt" Caroline adds as Klaus leads her out the door.

"You're welcome." Matt replies and Caroline smiles back at him before turning back to her husband.

**AN: i truly hope this help. BUT LET'S BE EVEN MORE REAL. WE GOT A KISS, HELL WE DEFINITELY GOT MORE THAN A KISSS AND NO ONE CAN TAKE THAT AWAY. **


End file.
